Viewing devices used for amusement in the prior art have included Kaleidoscopic instruments, which typically included loose fragments of colored glass and a plurality of planar mirrors, the mirrors being arranged so that changes of position of the colored glass fragments result in corresponding changes in symmetrical varicolored patterns that are visible to a viewer looking through the instrument.